


come with me now (to see my new world)

by fanmoose12



Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Humor, yes another fic based on disney movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanmoose12/pseuds/fanmoose12
Summary: When Hange arrives at the sunny island near the African coast, she expects to study its diverse flora and fauna.However, when she meets a mysterious man, called Levi, she discovers something new inside her own heart.Or, a Tarzan!AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Series: Tumblr Prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705417
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	come with me now (to see my new world)

It is the best day of her life.

Hange was working her ass off for seven long years just so she could afford to organize this expedition, and now as she stands in the middle of the African jungle, she feels as happy as she has ever been.

She breathes in deeply, savoring the smell. The air here is different, not unlike the stuffy, polluted streets of London. This is what freedom smells like, Hange thinks with a smile.

“The air is so fresh!” she exclaims, turning around to stare at her faithful assistants – quiet and collected Moblit and adorable, hard-working Nifa.

A shadow of regret passes over her features, as she stares at the empty place, where two other members of her team should stand. She worked hard to pay for this expedition, but still she couldn’t afford to take her whole team with her. Keiji and Abel had to stay behind, and even though they didn’t seem that disappointed and both of them assured her that they were fine with not going, because they had to care for their families, Hange feels their absence keenly.

She misses them and she wishes they could be there with her, she wants to share her discoveries with all of her diligent assistants, but still, even that is not enough to dampen her mood.

“I don’t know about you,” Floch begins, his face twisting in an expression of disgust. “But I don’t enjoy smelling hundreds of feces from those ugly monkeys.”

Floch’s stupid remarks definitely are not enough to worsen her mood. She had plenty of time to get used to them on their way to this island.

So she ignores him, instead turning to Floch’s superior, a man named Zeke Yeager, who was hired by Hange to ensure hers and her assistants’ safety. “Zeke, would you be so kind, as to inform your subordinate that if he doesn’t have anything of value to say – he’d better keep his mouth shut.”

Zeke smiles at that. Hange doesn’t like that smile – it seems condescending, but, as before, she decides to ignore it. Thinking that the incident is over and forgotten, she returns back to admiring the scenery. But a second later, the peaceful atmosphere of the jungle is destroyed by a loud, defining pop. Hange immediately recognizes the sound of a gunshot.

With her ears ringing, she looks behind and sees Floch. He holds a rifle in his arms and smock curls up above it. Anger overcomes her in a second. In two short strides, she reaches Floch, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him from the ground.

“You mindless fool!” Hange hisses right in his face. Floch looks at her, his eyes filling with panic, as he desperately tries to free himself. His face shows nothing, but terror. _Good,_ Hange thinks fleetingly, _that’s what the fucker deserves_. “You idiot, you _imbecile,_ what do you think you’re doing?”

Floch doesn’t answer, just stares at her with wide, scared eyes. Hange notices that his breaths become too shallow. In her periphery, she also notices Moblit and Nifa, as they try to calmly approach her. Zeke beats them to it.

“Professor Hange,” he begins, his voice as calm and soft as morning breeze. “Please forgive Floch for his mistake. He probably misinterpreted the purpose of our mission.”

“And what do you think we’ve come here to do?” Hange shakes Floch again. “Do you think we’ve come here to hunt those innocent animals?” she gives him another hard gaze, before pushing him away and taking a sharp turn, her lips still pursed in disgust. Floch falls to his knees, his legs too shaky to support him.

Hange looks up at Zeke. “And why didn’t _you_ explain him the reason for our expedition?”

“My apologies,” Zeke lifts his hands, flashing her a charming smile. “I thought it was obvious. He won’t do the same mistake again, you have my promise.”

“I hope so. For his sake,” she adds, looking back at Floch.

His face is still red and his shoulders are slightly shaking. He looks ready to cry. _Pathetic fool,_ Hange thinks furiously, as she walks to the members of her team.

“Sorry about that, guys,” she says, chuckling. Her anger is hidden, but not forgotten.

“Don’t worry, Professor Hange,” Nifa smiles prettily. “We are used to that.”

“What do you need as to do?” Moblit asks, as always ready to follow her every order.

For a moment, Hange just stares at them, as a wave of a nearly overwhelming fondness washes over her. Her assistants, her most loyal followers, the ones, who remained at her side through it all. Where would she be without their support?

“For now, get some rest,” she squeezes Nifa and Moblit’s shoulders. “And tomorrow we’ll start our survey of the island.”

It is a hard decision to make for Hange wants nothing more than to begin exploring those exotic lands. But their journey was long and tiring. All of them need some rest.

Moblit and Nifa nod, simultaneously starting to walk to their tents. Hange stays, looking around.

And then, out of the corner of her eyes, she sees something – something black and small. It watches Hange with the same interest as she does, and she squints her eyes to take a better look. She smiles, as she realizes it’s a small baboon. The baboon starts moving and Hange follows after him, as it leads her away from their camp. She pursues him through the sun-filled clearing and into a jungle, where thick leaves and tall palms trees begin to surround her with darkness. Not only darkness surround Hange, as she moves through the forest, but she doesn’t notice the dozen pair of red eyes, which follow her, or a shadow, who watches her from a distance. Instead, she is too engrossed in studying the movements of the baboon.

It is only when the baboon disappears from her view that Hange finally takes a good look at her surroundings. And she sees a pack of much larger baboons, sitting on the trees around her. She swears there are smirks on their faces, as they look down on her.

Hange wants to shout, to turn around and start running back to camp. But then a strong hand comes seemingly out of nowhere and lifts her up, holding her by the bracers on her pants.

A second later, Hange is up on a tree, as a pair of arms circle around her waist. And then, together, they start moving, jumping from one tree to another. A cry of shock and joy rips from Hange’s lips, as she realizes that she is almost flying through the air. She tries to take a better look at her savior, but everything is blurry, since she lost her glasses, probably when she was lifted up. So all she sees is long black hair, which obscures their face. However, Hange doesn’t feel even the smallest ounce of fear. She feels light and happy. She lets out a cheer, as emotions overwhelm her.

Her savior doesn’t seem to appreciate it, as they let out a quiet growl. In the next moment, they land on a tree. Whatever complain Hange had, it dies in her throat as she takes another look at them.

Not quite believing her eyes, she takes a step closer. She stumbles and almost falls, but then strong hands rise up to steady her. Slowly, Hange lifts her own arm to brush away black locks. 

A quiet gasp leaves her lips, as she sees, what was hidden by them. It’s a face, _a human face,_ with straight nose, strong jawline and a pair of piercing grey eyes. Those eyes, they are filled with intelligence, _with feelings_ Hange can’t quite read.

She takes another look at him – the man doesn’t quite look like human. He doesn’t _stand_ like humans do. His posture reminds Hange of guerillas she studied so much about. Can it really be?

She looks carefully into his eyes, searching for any sign of fear or discomfort. When she doesn’t see any, Hange lays her palm on his cheek, marveling at how soft and warm his skin is.

The man stares at her back and takes Hange’s hand in his, looking at it so intensely, as though he studies it. Then he raises both of their palms, his fingertips touching Hange’s. He seems completely transfixed by the image of their palms, pressed against each other.

Hange knows she should feel embarrassed or outraged, proper ladies shouldn’t let some strangers touch them so intimately _,_ especially strangers, who wear nothing but a loincloth _._ But Hange was never a proper lady. And she isn’t going to become one now.

“I’m Hange,” she says, when the silence has stretched for too long. “And what’s your name?”

The man looks up at her, furrowing his eyebrows in a confused expression. “Hange?” he asks slowly, carefully pronouncing each syllable of her name.

“Yes,” Hange smiles. “That’s my name.”

“Hange,” he repeats. Still holding her palm in his, he intertwines their fingers and then presses them over her chest. “Hange?”

“Yes,” squeezing his hand ever so slightly, she lays their joined hand on the man’s chest. “And you?”

The man looks deeply into her eyes. His own gaze seems confused, he lowers his head, mouthing something so softly Hange can’t hear him. She almost asks him again, but then the man looks up.

“Levi,” he whispers finally. “I’m Levi.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Levi,” Hange lets go of his hand.

She suddenly realizes that they are close, and not only that, but Levi is slowly leaning even closer, his gaze focused on her lips. Hange swiftly moves away, chuckling awkwardly. She is sure that her face is all red, so she turns away, pretending to look at the horizon.

“How long have you been living here?” she asks. “Are there any like you?”

“No,” Levi shakes his head. If there was any disappointment on his face, it’s gone, before Hange was able to see it. “You are… the first one like me.”

“Oh,” Hange’s eyes widen, as she understands everything Levi didn’t tell her. He has grown up without his parents. At least, without _his human_ parents. Probably, some animals picked him up and raised him as their own. That’s why Levi stands so awkwardly, with his legs and arms bend. And that’s why it is so hard for him to talk.

The silence falls over them once more, as Hange is lost to her thoughts, and Levi is lost in watching her. This silence is suddenly interrupted, as a loud sound rips through the jungle.

Levi startles, his posture tensing and his eyes moving frantically, as he looks out for the possible threat.

Hange lays a careful hand on his shoulder, as she tries to soothe his worry _and her own anger._

She was gone for no more than a goddamn hour. Did Zeke and Floch decide that she was dead already, so they can do whatever they want?

_Not so fucking fast._

“Don’t worry,” she says with soft eyes and an encouraging smile. “That’s Zeke and Floch. They won’t hurt you,” at least _,_ Hange _hopes_ they won’t hurt him.

“Zeke and Floch?” Levi asks.

Before Hange can nod, they hear another gunshot. Levi shudders, and Hange feels a nearly unrestrained urge to grab Floch and tear him into pieces.

“Yes, Zeke and Floch,” her voice is grim and her face is gloomy. “I… I need to go.”

Levi nods. “If Hange needs to go, Levi will lead her.”

“You don’t know where our camp is.”

“No, I… watched you. I know where others like you are.”

“Ah… well, okay.” Hange isn’t sure how to feel about this, but before she can decide, Levi puts his arms around her waist and then starts jumping from tree to tree.

This time, she tries to pay more attention to the way Levi moves, but his movements are so swift that Hange can barely keep up with him. Without her glasses, she sees nothing more than a blur of trees, as they hurry past them.

Levi’s fast and evidently strong, but he’s also collected and moves with the most accurate of precisions.

Hange feels like she could watch him all day.

However, before she can really relish in the feeling of Levi’s body beside her (which fills her with a surprisingly large amount of emotions she doesn’t really want to process), he softly lowers her to the ground, letting go of her.

But he doesn’t walk away.

“You want to go with me?” Hange asks him carefully.

For a second, Levi seems hesitant, but then he nods.

“Zeke and Floch,” he says again. “I don’t like them. Maybe, it isn’t safe for you.”

Hange smiles. A strange feeling appears in her chest at the thought that Levi worries for her so. 

“Let’s go then,” she takes his palm in hers. “And don’t worry. Nothing will harm you, as long as I am here.”

As soon as Hange sets foot in the camp, she gets nearly squashed by two pairs of hands.

“You worried us so much,” Nifa whispers in her shoulders, squeezing Hange nearly painfully. Hange chuckles, as she doesn’t miss the accusatory notes in Nifa’s voice.

“You shouldn’t go around, wondering by herself,” Moblit lectures her, sounding both reprimanding and relieved. “And you’ve lost her glasses again,” he sighs. “Good thing I always carry a spare pair.”

Neither Nifa, nor Moblit seem to notice Levi, who is still standing beside Hange.

It is Zeke, who sees him first.

“Who is that, Professor Hange?” he comes closer, studying Levi with curious eyes. “You found a friend?”

There is a smile on his lips. Maybe, it is supposed to look sweet and kind. To Hange, it looks cruel and calculating.

So she takes a step forward, partially covering Levi with her own body. “That’s Levi,” she says, her voice hard. She looks up at Zeke, her eyes defiant.

Floch pushes past Zeke. His face twists, as his gaze lands on Levi. “Is he even human? He looks like a freak.”

Hange feels like choking him again. She almost moves to do so, but suddenly Nifa speaks up.

“Maybe, you should test your eyesight, Floch,” her tone is mocking, but she looks at him with hard, angry eyes. Hange feels proud, as she watches her subordinate. “Or, maybe, let doctors check your brain. I don’t know if you’re blind or stupid, but to me, it’s obvious that he’s human.”

Hange flashes her a grateful smile. Then, Moblit comes forward. He stands in front of Hange, and it doesn’t escape her notice that he specifically chose this position, so he could shield Hange and Levi from Floch and Zeke.

Really, what she would have done without them?

“His stance doesn’t remind that of a human,” he scratches his chin. “It’s almost looks like a guerilla’s?”

“I thought it looks more like orangutan’s,” Nifa huffs, glaring at Moblit. “But now I see that you’re right. As always,” she adds almost petulantly.

“Excellent work, guys!” Hange beams. “Levi actually grew up with guerillas.”

Hange looks back at Levi. He seems tense and uncomfortable, but as soon as Hange directs her smile at him, he relaxes ever so slightly.

As they stare at each other, none of them notice the sudden uneasiness that falls around them.

Moblit and Nifa are smiling, but they exchange a look between them, as they notice that their superior is holding hands with a weird, animal-like man.

Floch’s brows are furrowed and he stares at the scene in front of him with disgust and confusion.

And Zeke’s smile is sweet and victorious, as a plan begins to form inside his head.

“Hey, Levi?” Hange breaks the silence. “You want to see something awesome?”

And before Levi can actually answer, she drags him to her tent.

There, she shows him books, her journals and maps. She shows him every bit of equipment they’ve brought on this expedition. Levi seems curious, but not overly enthusiastic. However, when Hange shows him their projector, flicking through picture after picture, his eyes begin to fill with wonder.

“It’s amazing,” he whispers, staring at the photo of London. There are a hundreds of people depicted there, as all of them cheer on a departing ship. “There are so many… there are so many who look exactly like me.”

Hange watches him with the same wonder that Levi’s gaze is filled with. There are so many things he doesn’t know, but there are also so many things _she_ doesn’t know.

Maybe, they can teach each other, she thinks. Maybe, both of them can show each other what they are lacking.

* * *

So the next day, Hange and Levi begin their ‘lessons’.

Hange teaches him how to read and write. The progress is slow, as Levi easily gets frustrated. He throws the quill away, when his letters come out messy. He threatens to tear the book apart, when he struggles with reading a particularly difficult sentence.

It takes a lot of time, and even more persuasion from Hange, to keep him going. But despite his curses, Levi comes back, asking Hange to teach him more.

So Hange explains him the basics of math and physics, and Moblit helps Levi to learn about history, while Nifa tells him about art and literature.

He doesn’t seem particularly interested in any of those studies, but he listens carefully and keeps in mind everything they tell him.

In turn, Levi shows Hange his way of life. He leads her to well-hidden lakes and takes her to the highest of trees. He points out flowers and herbs Hange has never heard about, and he introduces her to the animals and birds she has never dreamed of seeing.

And while teaching each other, Hange and Levi also learn more _about_ each other.

Hange learns that Levi is grumpy and gloomy. She also discovers that he has extremely high hygiene standards, especially for a man, who grew up with animals. Whenever Hange neglects her appearances for too long and spends too much time without a bath, Levi starts glaring at her and refuses to speak, until she is clean. But despite all of his weirdness, Hange finds out that this attitude is nothing more than a façade that hides a kind, if only a little rough, man.

And Levi discovers that even though Hange always seems happy and upbeat, there is a quieter, more thoughtful side of her. He learns how to understand each shade of her smile and each meaning of her stare.

However, with every little thing that they learn, they want to find out even more.

Levi wants to watch the ships sail and cars ride. He wants to witness the smoke that rises over London and to feel a wind on his face, as he looks out of the train’s window. He wants to put his fingers into Hange’s hair to see if it’s as soft as it actually looks. And he wants to touch her lips with his, to try and find out if her smile really is as sweet as it looks.

Hange wants to find more about his past. She wants to meet the animals that raised him and she wants to study each centimeter of that island. She wants to see Levi smile, to see his eyes shine with happiness. She wants him to hold her in his arms, the same way he did when they’ve just met. She wants to know, if Levi can make her feel as safe and warm, as he did the first time.

* * *

Each evening Levi leaves their camp. He doesn’t tell, where he’s going, only vaguely says that he needs to return to his family. Hange doesn’t ask. She knows that when he’s ready, Levi will tell her everything himself.

Besides, Levi comes back to her every morning, and there is nothing more that Hange can ask of him.

However, not everyone is as happy about it, as she is.

Floch rolls his eyes and purses his lips every time he sees Levi. He is a freak, half-human and half-beast, and Floch doesn’t understand why that scientist keeps that abomination by her side. She’s crazy and doesn’t know what’s best for her, that’s for sure. And when that monster will get bored of her and rip her into pieces, Floch won’t lift a single finger to help her.

Zeke’s feelings about Levi are a lot complicated than his subordinate’s. He admits that he is intrigued by him, not nearly as much as Professor Hange seems to be, but enough to often watch him out of the corner of his eyes. But curiosity isn’t the only thing that Zeke feels. No, as he watches Levi talk with Professor Hange, their hands brushing against each other and their gazes soft and gentle, he sees _an opportunity._ He knows where Levi goes each night. He knows that he comes to his so-called family. If only Levi was more careless and less vigilant, Zeke could have followed him. Right into the guerilla’s nest. He can be rich if he catches just a couple of them. But if he manages to catch more, and _if_ he takes the man, raised by them, with him... Oh, he will become a legend.

But Zeke knows he can’t follow Levi, and he knows that there is no way that Levi will agree to show him the nest willingly. There is a way, though, _another_ way to find the guerilla’s nest.

And as he listens to Professor Hange’s delightful laugh, Zeke knows that persuading Levi won’t be such a difficult task.

* * *

Hange and Moblit are quietly sipping their afternoon tea, watching Levi read a book in the corner, when Nifa waltzes up to them. She wears a big smile on her lips, as she comes to sit next to Hange.

“Hey, I was thinking,” she begins, toying with a lock of her hair. “Levi can be your subject for the new thesis, Professor Hange.”

Hange glances at her, her eyes only a little hard. “No,” she answers, drinking from her cup. “That’s a great suggestion, Nifa, really but…” she trails off, not knowing, how to explain her point without hurting Nifa’s feelings.

“But Levi is not a test subject,” Moblit comes to her rescue, as always putting Hange’s chaotic thoughts into order. “He’s a person and Professor’s friend.”

Hange nods, smiling gratefully. “Something like that, yes.”

“Oh,” Nifa blushes in embarrassment.

She glances at Moblit, a question in her eyes. Moblit says nothing, just points in the direction of Professor Hange. Nifa cocks her head to the side, following Professor Hange’s gaze. And then, _oh_ , she finally sees what Moblit sees.

Hange’s eyes are soft, as she watches Levi. Levi himself seems engrossed in his book, but suddenly he lifts his head. Their gazes meet, just for a second, but it’s enough to put a small smile on both of their faces.

Nifa sighs and then turns to Moblit. She sends him the meanest of her glares. How does he always do it? How does he notice all those things about Professor Hange? And why does he never share them with her?

* * *

“C’mon!” Nifa whines, as she pulls on Levi’s hand.

“Will Hange really like it?” Levi gives a bouquet in his arms another critical look. His tenth for the past five minutes.

Nifa rolls her eyes. “She will love it, I swear!” she puts on her most charming smile, trying to persuade Levi.

She still feels a bit guilty about proposing to make a thesis about Levi. Even if Hange seemingly has forgotten about it, it weighs heavily over Nifa’s conscience. That’s why she dragged Levi out with her, encouraging him to pick up some flowers and then gift them to Professor Hange.

A new wave of determination settles over Nifa, as she imagines the happy smile on her superior’s face. She _will_ make Levi bring that stupid bouquet for her. By any means necessary.

“Don’t you trust me?” Nifa asks, batting her eyelashes. She waits for Levi to yield, after all, this trick works on everyone. But not on Levi, apparently. Is it because he grew up in a jungle? Or because he likes someone else?

Beside Nifa, Levi regards her carefully. Does he trust her? He isn’t sure. Of course, Nifa isn’t as sleazy or suspicious like Zeke and Floch. But, on the other hand, she isn’t Hange. And Levi doesn’t know if he can trust any human, except for her.

But then again, Hange seems to like Nifa. She’s relaxed next to her, her eyes aren’t narrowed, when she looks at her, and her voice isn’t hard or angry, when she talks with her.

He decides to give it a try. “You won,” he sighs. “I’ll give her those stupid flowers, but if she doesn’t like them,” Levi gives Nifa a hard look. “I’ll make you eat them.”

“That’s a deal!” Nifa giggles, pushing him forward. She tries to hide her nervousness, to ignore that knot that appears in her stomach. Even though, she knows it’s _probably_ an empty threat, shivers still run down her spine. Levi knows how to be scary.

When they both come back to camp, Hange is in a middle of discussion with Zeke.

As soon as they approach, though, she lifts her head, smiling. “Where were you, guys? I was starting to get worried.”

“Levi asked me to help him with something,” Nifa smiles back, giving Levi another push.

He was hiding the flowers behind his back, just as Nifa has instructed him to. But as he takes a step towards Hange, he tentatively hands them out to her.

He keeps his head turned away, avoiding her gaze. His eyes snap back to her, though, when Hange lets out a quiet gasp. She stares at the flowers, a look of shock settling over her features. Levi’s gaze then lands on Nifa, as he glares daggers at her. However, before he can push the bouquet down her throat, Hange lets out a loud squeal.

She snatches the flowers out of Levi’s hands, admiring them for a moment. Then she presses them into Nifa’s arms. With her own hands now free, Hange envelops Levi in the tight hug.

“They’re so pretty!” she exclaims, still holding onto him. “Thank you so much, Levi!”

Nifa smiles to herself, as she sees a pleased look on Levi’ face.

“You may live another day,” he mouths to her, before returning his eyes to Hange.

As Levi and Hange are looking at each other, Zeke is looking at them. A smile appears on his lips – an evil, but pleased one.

His plan is almost ready.

* * *

It is a beautiful night.

It’s warm, with only the gentlest of breezes ruffling through Hange’s hair. The stars and moon shine brightly, reflecting in the vast ocean.

It is a beautiful night, even more so, because Levi is sitting next to her, so close their fingers brush against each other.

Hange sighs, picking up a small pebble and throwing it into the ocean.

It is a beautiful night. But she doesn’t enjoy it.

“I’m leaving soon,” Hange announces quietly.

“Alright,” Levi nods, “And when will you come back?”

“I don’t know,” Hange puts her head onto her knees, wrapping arms around herself “I don’t think I will be able to come back. But maybe,” she side-glances Levi, knowing the answer to her next question already. “You can go with me.”

“No,” Levi shakes his head, his voice filled with regret Hange feels so keenly. “My place is here. But… maybe, you can stay?”

“No,” Hange tightly closes her eyes. She won’t let those tears spill. “My place is there.”

And that’s the ultimate truth, isn’t it? Despite what they feel for each other, they are different. They belong to different worlds. Ones that can never be connected.

Slowly, Levi wraps his hands around Hange. “But we still have some time, right?” he whispers, as he presses his face into hair.

“Yes,” Hange answers, feeling safer and warmer than she has in her entire life. She smiles. “We still have time.”

* * *

“Hey, Levi?” Zeke calls him. “Can we talk?”

They are sailing to England tomorrow, so today is the perfect time to bring his plan to life. Zeke waited for the moment, when Levi was alone, away from Professor Hange. And as soon as Professor went inside her tent to discuss something with one of her assistants, Zeke approached him.

“Do you know that we’re going back tomorrow?” Zeke smiles. He wants to put a hand on Levi’s shoulder. Levi’s glare makes him change his mind. Well, it’s a good thing that his plan isn’t depending on Levi’s feelings towards him. It relies on Levi’s feelings towards _someone else._

“Hange told me,” Levi answers, a shadow of sadness flashing through his eyes. _Good,_ Zeke thinks. That’s exactly what he needs.

“She won’t be able to come back,” Zeke begins, feigning disappointment. “She worked so hard to organize this expedition, but, unfortunately, it didn’t produce the results she hoped for. If only,” Zeke sighs, hanging his head.

“If only what?” Levi instantly asks.

Zeke hides a victorious smile.

“You know that she wanted to study guerillas? If only you could show her what she came here for,” he shakes his head. “Professor will be so happy, and maybe then her research will be well-received in England. She will be able to come back here again.”

“Hange will return?” it is hard not to notice the hope in Levi’s voice.

“If you show her the guerillas’ nest,” Zeke replies. “But they’re your family, I understand that you can’t betray them like that.”

He took his aim. Now the only thing Zeke needs to do is to shoot.

So he lifts his gaze, as Hange walks out of her tent. She doesn’t seem to notice him, giving Levi a small smile, before hurrying after her assistant. Zeke glances at Levi and sees that he is watching her intently, a wide range of emotions swirling in his eyes.

“Professor Hange will be so happy…” Zeke whispers and walks away, leaving Levi alone with his thoughts.

His hunt is almost over.

* * *

“Hange,” Levi tugs at her arm, dragging her away from Moblit and Nifa. “Can we talk?”

“Of course,” she smiles, shooting an apologizing look to her assistants. “What do you want to talk about?”

Levi doesn’t answer, continuing to drag her away, until they are out of tent, out of camp, away from other people.

“Levi?” Hange slightly pulls at his arm. She doesn’t stop following him, but she slows her steps, waiting for Levi to turn around. “Do you just want to talk or—” 

“Did you come here to just survey the island?” he asks instead, finally looking at Hange. “Or did you arrive to study something else too?”

“I…” Hange’s completely taken aback. How did Levi—?

“So it’s true,” Levi doesn’t need her to answer verbally, he sees everything in her eyes. “You wanted to study guerillas.” Again, Levi doesn’t ask her, just states it as a fact. So Zeke _was_ right. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I couldn’t, Levi,” Hange says, painfully honest. “I know that pack is incredibly important to guerillas, and even though, you’re human, you were raised by them. I just couldn’t ask that of you.”

Levi feels something warm spread through his chest. He wasn’t wrong in trusting Hange. She _cares_ about him.

“Let’s go then,” he says, starting to move again. “You’re right, I can’t show you the main pack. But… I can take you to my brothers. I know it’s not exactly what you n—”

“No,” Hange interrupts, catching up to him. “That will really help. More than you can imagine. Thank you, Levi.”

Hange’s soft voice and her words make that warmth inside him grow bigger.

“I hope it’s enough,” Levi mutters, too quiet for Hange to hear.

* * *

When they approach Levi’s brothers, Hange does so with caution and care. Not because she is afraid of them, Levi sees that she’s almost trembling with excitement, but because she doesn’t want _them_ to be afraid of her.

“Oh my goodness,” she whispers, as she watches them. The two guerillas watch her back. “Levi,” she turns to him then, her eyes filled with implore. “I know this is too much, but—”

Levi tsks, rolling his eyes. “Fine, you can go back to bring your equipment.”

“And?”

“And you can take your assistants with you,” he sighs. “But those jerks are not allowed,” he adds, scowling.

Hange doesn’t need him to specify who exactly he means.

“Of course!” Hange agrees. “Thank you again, Levi!”

She lays her hands on his shoulder and presses a kiss on his cheek, before sprinting away.

Levi tsks again, as he sees smirks on the faces of his brothers.

That damned woman.

* * *

Hange returns fifteen minutes later, Moblit and Nifa trailing after her. The three of them have their hands full, as they carry everything Hange may need for her research. They quickly set up the equipment, and then Levi has nothing better to do than to watch Hange and her team move around, muttering something to each other, as they analyze and discuss all the data they gather.

It’s a boring sight, but Levi can’t quite tear his eyes away from Hange. The way her eyebrows furrow together, when she’s deep in thought, the way she shakes her head or runs a hand through her hair, when she’s distressed, or that smile that appears, when she finally reaches the satisfying conclusion… it mesmerizes Levi. He catches himself thinking that he can watch Hange all day long.

Oh, he is going to miss her terribly, Levi knows it already.

And so he hopes that by bringing her out there he increases their chances on reunion. He hopes that he made Hange happy. After all, it’s only fair, if Levi tries to make her feel as good, as she always makes him.

* * *

They spend the whole afternoon in that small clearing. At first, Hange, Moblit and Nifa just study the guerillas from afar, writing everything down. Then they start interacting with them, as Hange decides to test their ability to memorize things and see their reactions to various stimuli.

It was a long day, and Hange’s exhausted by the time they finish. Exhausted, but so very pleased with her work.

She asks Moblit and Nifa to help her gather their equipment, but they all stop, as they hear the unmistakable sound of footsteps. They come from the direction of their camp, and Hange already knows who is heading their way. With anger rising up inside her again, she starts moving towards the sound, determined to throw those two fuckers out, before they can do any real harm.

But Zeke and Floch start shooting before Hange gets to them. She curses, as she hears the cries of spooked guerillas, and quickens her step.

However, a second later she hears another sound – a different set of footsteps, those ones stronger and louder. They come from a different direction, and Hange freezes as she realizes what that can mean.

She slowly turns around and comes directly face to face with a giant guerilla. It’s the pack leader, Hange immediately guesses. But that information does little to calm her wildly racing heart. The leader looks right at her, his large nostrils flaring as he pants. Is his breathing so heavy, because he is tired or angry, Hange wonders. She doesn’t have to wait long for an answer for the animal raises his head and lets out a loud roar.

She needs to check on Moblit and Nifa, Hange thinks. She needs to find Levi too. And first of all, _she needs to run._ But her legs don’t listen to her, as fear snakes its way into her heart.

She doesn’t know what to do, but suddenly Levi appears in front of her. He stands between her and the guerilla’s leader, pushing her away with his hand.

“Hange, go!” Levi shouts, his voice urged.

“I can’t,” Hange says, surprised at how weak her voice is. “I can’t leave you!”

He grips her shoulders hard and looks her right in the eyes. “Hange, go, _please._ I’ll be alright.”

Hange wants to protest, wants to argue and stay by his side, but Levi nods to someone behind her shoulder, and then Hange feels a hand circle around her wrist. She recognizes Moblit’s calloused fingers right away, and when he pulls her, she lets him do it.

The last thing she sees before turning away is Levi’s back, as he stands with his head held up, staring at the leader of his pack.

 _Oh god_ , Hange thinks, as she runs through the forest, _all of it is her fault_. 

* * *

Biting at her thumb, Hange paces around the camp. There are so many feelings inside her – there is fury, worry, fear, _love_ and regret – that she doesn’t know on which one to concentrate.

Worry comes forward first, as Hange thinks about Levi. Where is he now? Is he safe? As those questions appear in her head, fear swiftly joins the worry. And, as she remembers those last moments, when Levi pushed her away, when he looked at her with such intense gaze, her heart begins to ache with love for him.

But then she thinks of Zeke and Floch, and Hange gets nearly overwhelmed with anger. Both of them managed to escape in the chaos that followed their horrible act. Hange hopes they happen upon some wild animals. She hopes that they eat them alive. They’d be lucky then. They’d die a quick death. And if Hange ever sees their cowardly faces, she can’t promise to be so merciful.

He planned it, she suddenly realizes. Zeke, that _sleazy fucker,_ he planned it all.

By god, Hange wants to get her hands on him. She will tear him into fucking pieces.

Her furious thoughts are interrupted, when she hears a sound of rustling leaves. She immediately perks up. She expects, _and hopes_ , to see Zeke and Floch. Instead, Levi comes through.

He is clutching his left side, slowly dragging his feet. His face is bloodied and he is barely conscious. Hange rushes to him, catching him, as he stumbles.

“Levi?” she whispers, holding him in her arms. She raises a hand to gently brush hair away from his face. “Levi, what happened?”

“Had to fight…” he grits though his teeth, panting heavily, “…with a pack leader,” he winces, as pain shots through him. 

“Levi, I’m so sorry…” Hange carefully lays him down, mindful of his injuries. “It’s all my fault, I’m so, so sorry.”

“No,” Levi breathes out, his voice weak and raspy. “No, it’s not. Zeke and Floch… I will find them… and kill them.”

“I’ll help you,” Hange agrees, her jaw clenching.

Moblit and Nifa walk up to them. They help Hange to carry Levi to her tent, bringing the medical supplies.

“Hange…” Levi begins, while she carefully tends to his wounds. “Remember what you said to me? When we were sitting by the ocean? You offered to take me with you… to England.”

Hange gasps, widening her eyes in shock. “Levi, what—”

“I was cast out of the pack,” Levi says, turning his face away. “They think I betrayed them. That I chose you over them. Maybe, they are right.”

“No,” Hange’s voice is hard, as she grabs Levi’s chin to make him look at her. Her gaze softens, as their eyes meet. “Zeke tricked you. He manipulated you. You did nothing wrong, please believe me.”

Levi purses his lips, clearly disagreeing with her. But he doesn’t try to avoid her eyes, and Hange considers it a victory.

“And, of course, you can leave with us. If that’s what you really want.”

“Thank you, Hange,” Levi catches her hand in his, his thumb gently caresses her knuckles. “You’re the best human I know.”

Hange giggles, feeling heat on her face. Levi’s touch brings butterflies to her stomach. “You don’t know a lot of humans.”

“And yet I know you’re the best.”

* * *

In the evening, Hange sits by the fire. There is a journal in her hands, as she tries to read today’s notes. She can’t believe that it was only this morning that Levi let her meet with his brothers.

Moblit and Nifa sleep in their tents, and Levi is pressed against her shoulder, quietly snoring as well.

But to Hange, sleep doesn’t come so easily. There are too many things she needs to think through. She can’t seem to focus on anything in particular.

Hange startles as the night’s silence is suddenly interrupted by a loud horn. She recognizes the sound of arriving ship that’s meant to take them home. Hange decides to come out and greet them.

Levi beside her stirs too, but she soothes him and lays him down on her sleeping bag. He mumbles protests, as she moves away, and Hange can’t resist the urge to ruffle his hair. She smiles, and before she can stop herself, she leans down to press a kiss on his forehead.

She starts heading towards the shore, but she isn’t even out of camp, when the sailors come to her themselves.

And they are led by none other than Zeke.

Hange wants to shout, to warn the others. But Floch’s palm that presses against her mouth prevents her from doing so.

He grins as he takes out a knife and puts it under her chin.

“Professor,” Zeke chides, as he shakes his head. “You wouldn’t want to ruin a surprise for your friends, would you?”

Hange wants to curse, to yell, to sneer at that man. She starts struggling, desperately trying to free herself, but Floch holds her tightly. And the more she moves, the tighter he presses a knife.

“Let her go.”

Hange recognizes that gruff voice instantly. She smiles victoriously.

Zeke brought nearly a dozen sailors with him, but Levi is fast. And strong. Even if he is injured, there is no way they can defeat him.

However, Zeke also doesn’t look defeated. He smiles that fucking condescending smile Hange hates so much, and takes a step towards Levi.

“Let her go.” Levi repeats in a low, dangerous voice.

The sailors around Hange shudder, as they look at him. The smile doesn’t disappear from Zeke’s face.

“Get down on your knees and raise your hands,” Zeke says. “Disobey, and your dear Professor,” he nods at Hange. “Will suffer the consequences.”

Levi looks up at her.

“No,” Hange mouths, desperate and helpless.

He can’t, _he won’t._

Levi lowers his eyes. He gets on his knees.

Zeke cackles.

“Tie him up,” he orders his men. “And make sure to do it tightly. Floch, make sure that Professor won’t run away. She’ll serve as his main motivation.” Zeke smirks at her, full of confidence and smugness.

“Floch and I will finish this ourselves. You may ransack their camp, there bound to be some valuables,” he tells the sailors, waving his hand carelessly. “Kill her assistants, we won’t need them.”

“No!” Hange shouts, after she bites Floch’s palm. “No, don’t touch them, please!”

“As nice as it is to hear you beg, Professor, but,” Zeke spreads his hands. “We can’t leave witnesses.”

Hange closes her eyes, her heart clutching painfully. It’s her fault, all of it is _her_ fault, and there is nothing she can do to stop this. She hopes that Moblit and Nifa will be fine, she hopes that they will survive.

She hopes they will be kind enough to forgive her.

Before tears spill on her cheeks, Floch pushes her forward, so roughly that she stumbles and nearly falls. “Let’s get going already.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to tell where we expect you to lead us,” Zeke says to Levi, as they start moving through the jungle. “And I’m sure I don’t need to tell you that if you take us somewhere else, we’ll–”

“I get it,” Levi cuts him off.

And looking at Levi’s head, bowed in defeat, she realizes – she can’t. She can’t let that happen, she can’t be the reason for the slaughter of dozens of animals she came here to study.

She can’t and she’s _won’t._

She turns her head slightly – Floch doesn’t look at her, instead watching the trees they pass by.

This is her chance.

She raises her leg and kicks Floch as strongly as she can. He yelps and falls, and Hange wants to kick him again.

Zeke stops her.

He doesn’t even touch her, instead he cocks the hammer on his rifle. Hange turns around, instantly alarmed by that sound.

Zeke is aiming his rifle straight at Levi’s chest.

“I should have known you won’t go down without a fight,” the smile, that fucking smile, is finally gone. His gaze is hard and angry, as he looks at Hange.

He looks _at Hange_ , and that’s why Levi has the time to lift his still bound arms and hit Zeke with his elbow. He directs the blow at his chest, and Zeke wheezes, as he doubles over. Levi doesn’t stop, hitting him in the head this time. Then he kicks Zeke’s legs and he falls to the ground.

In the meantime, Hange jumps on Floch’s knee. She hears a satisfying pop of his bones and his painful cry.

It makes her smile.

She’s looking for Zeke’s rifle, when Levi suddenly grabs her, pulling her away.

“We need to go, Hange, now!”

“B-but…” she wants, _needs_ to kill them. To make sure they won’t harm anyone ever again.

To avenge Moblit and Nifa.

“Hange, let’s go,” Levi pulls her again. “They won’t survive long in the jungle, but, maybe, we can still help Moblit and Nifa.”

Her dear assistants. The ones, who has never turned away from her.

She lets Levi drag her away.

When they reach the camp, it is engulfed in flames. Hange wants to run, maybe, they are still alive, _maybe_ , she can still save them. But Levi wraps his hands around her, keeping her in place.

“Let me go!” she screams, as she thrashes in his hold. “I need to save them, Levi, please!”

“No,” he whispers, as he tightens his arms around her, “There is no one left to save, Hange,” he presses his face into her hair, shuddering when he hears Hange’s quiet sobs.

She sinks to the ground and Levi kneels next to her, pressing her to his chest and softly patting her hair.

They sit there, embracing each other for a long minute. And then they hear a voice.

“I don’t know whether to be touched that you cry for us so,” a _painfully_ familiar voice says, “or be offended that you’d think that we can be killed so easily.”

Hange looks up. It can’t be, she doesn’t believe it, _but it is true._

Moblit and Nifa stand right next to her, both of them smiling.

Moblit and Nifa. _Alive._

Hange shoots to her feet and embraces them tightly. “You, guys…” she desperately clings to them, overwhelmed with relief. “I thought I lost you.”

“You won’t get away from us that easily,” Nifa cheekily replies.

Hange’s laugh mixes with her sobs. She moves away from Moblit and Nifa, just enough so she can look at their faces and put a hand on their cheeks. “But how?” Hange wonders. “How you managed to survive?”

“We woke up when we heard the ship’s horn,” Moblit begins.

“And so we hid,” Nifa continues. “Thankfully, those sailors didn’t search for us too hard.”

“They took everything that looked valuable,” Moblit adds. “And set the camp on fire.”

“We wanted to follow after you, but then you came back,” Nifa smirks. “I was very touched by your tears, really.”

Hange huffs, rolling her eyes. She tries to glare at Nifa, but both of them just end up giggling.

“The bad thing is,” Moblit’s serious voice cuts through their fun. “The sailors are gone, and so is our chance on leaving this island.”

“Oh,” Hange furrows her eyebrows. That is a problem indeed.

“We can stay here,” Nifa suggests. “Maybe, some ship will be swimming by and it’ll take us home.”

It’s… a sound suggestion. Hange considers it.

She turns to Levi. “What do you think?”

He shrugs. “I can use this time to reconcile with my family.”

“And we can study the island more thoroughly,” Moblit adds with a small smile.

“Then it’s decided,” Hange breathes out, taking Levi by the hand. “We stay here.”

He intertwines their fingers and squeezes her palm. “Sounds like a plan.”


End file.
